The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to micro sleep indication for power savings at a user equipment (UE).
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems. A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may each be referred to as a UE.
Wireless multiple-access technologies have been adopted in various telecommunication standards to provide a common protocol that enables different wireless devices to communicate on a municipal, national, regional, and even global level. An example telecommunication standard is Long Term Evolution (LTE). LTE is designed to improve spectral efficiency, lower costs, improve services, make use of new spectrum, and better integrate with other open standards. LTE may use OFDMA on the downlink, single-carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) on the uplink, and multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) antenna technology.
Wireless communication may be supported with control signals and reference signals (such as physical downlink control channel (PDCCH) signals, physical frame format indicator channel (PFFICH) signals, cell-specific reference signals (CRS), etc.). In some cases, a base station may transmit some control signals in a layer one (L1) physical channel on multiple occasions (e.g., one transmission each transmission time interval (TTI)) in order to increase reliability. Reducing the amount of data in such L1 transmissions may enhance efficiency of a wireless communication system. Additionally, many devices, such as UEs, used in a wireless communication system may be battery operated, and thus efficient power use may be desirable in order to enhance the battery life of such devices.